survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Islands
Index : Guide | Recipes | Natural Resources | Food | Animals | Inventions | Buildings | Boats | Tools | Rules Mainland Easy (Spawn) ''' Description Mainland is a huge island, there is mithril hidden inside a cave near the end of the world. There are lots of mines dotted in Mountain Caves around the island, also right next to it is Spring Island with wheat all (SI). The island is so big when you're under attack you won't be able to get around quickly. Also a catapult is useful on top of mountains to launch you to the shore and further upland. A good island but it has no food on it but corn and herbs which lower your thirst, which is impossible to live on. You need a well for starters. Mainland Island is the Biggest island Containing Mostly Every Material except the materials unique to islands, such as mushrooms which are unique to plateau. A ore it does not contain is sulfer small ponds of water are unique in some small forest sections of mainland unless you have a colony its impossible to live on mainland without moiving from place to place. Mainland island has the best food in all of 303 BEEF has 6 portions and has and estimated portion of 20 per click. Corn is also avalible here. Chickens are also avalible here too as well being the most annoying animal in the game, by droping its wings or everything but its carcuss on the floor thus making it very irritating to clean but its good because its the only animal you can farm.it has a series of mountains with mines in them but with oil in the small lake in the middle of Mainland Island it is no problem to see in there with a lantern. The Mainland Island to me might actually be the island that uses the most hardwork instead of rockma and all of its smithing, or bento but Mainland is the best to have a vast empire in. Mithril Cave in the lake of Mainland is the only thing that kills you itself, because there is a long hall in the cave making it tedeous to get in and out because your lightsource can run out Resources Chickens/Eggs, Nest, Corn, Stalk, Mithril, Gold, Iron, Trees, Cows, Oil, Water, Small Stones, and Bushes Strategies Get a well and a mill and go to a special spot. Make a seat ladder up and start putting walls around the bottom part including a gate either side. Then make a catapult and 9 quarrys, mine mithril from the outside if you want to or go inside and mine. Make a Mithril Pickaxe and mine lots of it and then sell it off for gunpowder and bread etc. When you sell mithril people become all big and try to attack you to take over the bussiness you do. Then (This is where gunpowder is good) fire gunpowder at their ships or vehicles and blow them off the face of Mainland. Also an amazing idea is to barter for good or leave the safety of the castle with a friend defending and mine on Rockma or even go live there!! Bento '''Easy (Spawn) Main Article: Bento Island Description Bento Island is located in the center of the ocean. It is a square island with a small hill in the center. It gets its name from a Japanese lunchbox because it has an assortment of resources. There are scattered trees, rocks, berry bushes, and water pools. It is the only island that Bento deer and Bento bucks live on. Resources Small & Large Trees, Bushes, Small sticks, Small stones, Bento buck hides, Bento Meat, Berries, Water. Strategies Most butchers will live here and will be visited by warriors and tribes for food, armor, water, leaves, and tree trunks. It is a traveler's rest stop and frequently recieves visitors. It's common for one tribe to "claim" Bento Island as their hunting grounds, but everyone else will almost always ignore the tribe's land statement. One strategy there is on Bento Island is eat the berries as food maker a bucket to drink and waterproof. To me Bento Island is the #1 place for arson attempt because peopole don't get very far with living on Bento Island. The reason they don't get far on Bento Island is because theres no mining areas and people that live on Betno aren't very skilled. The main and most easiest thing to raise here is Carpentry and Masonry my suggestions is try each island survive ont hem as a challenge Bento is like living in retirement once you have a civilization you start to slack off don't upgrade and stop working on rockma exact opposite you have to go pretty far to live in retirement like bento. bentoto have complex empires is to small but good for complex cities. the way you make a complex city is stay off the island keep moving for skills and and bring valuables back to your island. TRICK: I usually don't use glitches but this glitch can double your city in size by what i call "Double Crafting" (Aka: making 2 or more people craft at the same time). Rockma 'Mediocre (Spawn) ' Description Rockma Island with the most minerals stuck into the same island it has a causeway to get a few pieces of gold ore and on 2 other small islands there are trees and bushes. i has a waterfall on the inside of it with 500 portions and 3 types of ores around the island iron is focused on one cave inside rockma island that I call Iron Cave. Iron cave is well lit but i don't exactly know what lights it up i think it is lit up by the waterfall. The rockma species on the island of Rockma are most unique about this island. Rockma's rockma are neutrel attack when provoked do not mess with it in 5 hits without armor your dead. Resources Iron,Gold,Coal,Trees,Water,Rocks,Rockma Hide,dead bushes. Strategies Rockma Island BEST For MINERALS. Rockma Island has a causeway to a few pieces of ores and 2 small islands containing trees. Its ores contain Gold,Iron and Coal basics Rockma is great for living on because all you need is lots of food and compost. After that you've settled in you can achieve anything you don't need trees because Rockma has a cay with trees on it. Rockma is very simple it has a waterfall lighting the cave within Rockma that i call Iron Cave because all of its ore in the cave as a result is Iron. Rockma's rockma animals most unique to the island of Rockma they are neutrel animals on the island attack when provoked. The island is named after the species living on the island.As a conclusion Rockma only has water supplied with 500 portions in Iron Cave. Spire Island is the tallest of every single island in the game.Spire has snow on its top levels Contains Spire contains a plentiful ammount of minerals such as Gold and Iron its very hard to live here it has snow as the only water source . Spire is the only island with snow making it work while to live in but i never lived on this island. Spire has the best security though its spires pointing directly upwards with one entrance making it very safe to live on but a pain to get back up. Its securty is highest because you can put a midevil door outside and use it for a gate unlike mainland. So Spire is hard to live on easy to settle on basic idea. Desert Island is a basic island desert with cactus to make walls and sandstone island next to it nothing special about it but cactus pears in which to eat. Paradise 'Easy (Spawn) ' Description Paradise Island is a paradise only because of its plentiful valley of assorted fruits and its onions it holds sulfer and coal inside its mines not the best for masonry but this island is the #1 best for the farming skill only missing chickens and corn for farming great place to start your farming level with a waterfall for water its easy to have a buffet to fill your hunger and thirst bar! Resources Apples, Berries, Onions, Wheat, Coal, Sulfer, Trees, Bushes, and Water. Strategies Bring good skills of carpentry and archetecture (masonry isn't very helpful here) *Choice* engineering. linve on the mountain tops of Paradise build along the ridge try to keep important buildings on top and less important buildings at the bottom levels of the terrace very good choice to fire proof buildings once you have a town or city fire proof all of it. Make a bucket to drink and scince the valley with foods in it has food eat those. A good strategy is making a laddr down and putting a midevil door in the arch to keep people out because people can't get up without you noticing. *The Choice* use your engineering skill to make bombs from sulfer and coal to me the cave is just built for bombs to be made. Bombs are very effective! you can throw it on a catapult with a flaming piece of wood and it will explode at the opponnets town. Flax 'Mediocre (Spawn) ' Description Resources Flax, Flax Flower, Trees, Bushes, Water, Herbs, Small Stones, Iron, Nearby Oil. Strategies Before you come here, make your Achitecture level 4. Masonry level 5. Bring supplies: 2 small leaves, 10 sets of supplies for quarries and wheat and a well. (Most important thing ever) First, You should collect a lot of flax, because that is the ONLY place that you can get flax, so it is very valuable and you get whatever you want, whenever you want by trading. Second, people might try to raid you, so never let them inflitrate with fire! Use stone walls ONLY because fires spread a lot. Stone can't be set alight. You should recruit some friends to guard the island. Make a mill and start making some bread for you and your friends, cook them on the stone part of the island so the fire doesn't burn anything. Give the bread to your friends but keep some for yourself and make more for yourself. Make 9 quarries, and turn them into stone walls. Make hemp then make it into rope for fishing rods. When placing the walls make sure you leave the little passage way open. (Also the disadvantage is you can go under water then you can jump up inside the walls. Always keep a mithril sword in hand, and only give your friends iron axes, to be safe. Kill them if they try to set fire to your buildings. Remember your stone walls are safe because it has stone as stone cannot burn. If they try to attack you, kill them with your mithril sword. Make catapults and a lumbermill, and always keep a spare well. If desperate times come for desperate measures, and you trust your friends, give them mithril swords and blackmail an empire to give you whatever you want. ONLY if you trust them. If you trust your guards and the other empire won't give in, give them gunpowder and flaming wood, and go to the enemies base, tell them you will EXPLODE them if they dont give you anything, if they dont, set the gunpowder and flaming wood next to each other at where most of the houses are. BOOOOOOOOOOM! CHRASH! CHAPOW! They died. Horseshoe 'Easy (Spawn) ' Description Horseshoe Island argued as Harbor,Teraphyx and Horseshoe this island only has trees,wheat and carrots nothing special with a small pond of water Resources Trees, Bushes, Clay, Dirt, Teraphyx, Wheat, Carrots Strategies Plateau 'Hard ' Description Plateau, which is set as it looks like a cliff which is very high. Plateau has no food or water so you have to come prepared with wheat, apples and berries. It is a good idea to bring flax and make lots of quarrys to survive on Plateau. Resources Trees, Bushes, Diamond, Iron, Coal, Small Stones, and Onions Strategies Get 4 masonry, and 4 architecture. And bring supplies for wells, a LOT of quarries, (boulders are ideal for this place, the simplest way you can live here is by castle, so we need quarries for the boulders) and a stone to mithril axe. I dont know if you have the right skills but get 2 stone walls + 1 charcoal + oil + 1 thatching. IN THAT ORDER. Create tool and it makes a Bakery. Farm some wheat (process wheat seed plus any type of compost) and after it grows, plant some more and take the wheat away and craft 2 into a wheat bundle. Put them in the black brick on the top of the bakery, it will make flour. Get a bucket, fill it, and go near the flour and click. Refill if you need to. When they become uncooked bread, put them next to the red brick and cook them. When they turn yellow move them or forage them. If they turn black DON'T EAT IT. Put it on the ocean and it will dissapear. Spire 'Hard ' Description Spire Island is an island North of Cove, and East of Plateau. It has no natural source of food or water. It is one of only three islands where Sulpher can be mined, the other being Ore Island and Paradise Island. It is THE toughest island to live on, as it provides absolutely no naturally found food, no water, and no wood. You would need to bring everything with you to survive here. Althouth hard to survive on its one of the best islands since it has nearly all the minerals in the game and is very easy to defend with only one natural entrance (You can climb it but its a pain since its quite tall) The necesesities to live here would be A wellA food Some supply or way to obtain wood and other necesities such as leaves Yes there is Mithril in a special area, only pro's know how to get out easier. Easy in, hard to get out. Resources Snow, mithril, gold, iron, sulpher, and coal Strategies Come with at least 6 Quarries, a Well, a Mill, a large amount of Bush Stumps, 3 or 4 Large Composts, a Knife of some kind, a Bucket or other water holder, and a Mithril Pickaxe. Place the quarries and well at an easy to get to location. Craft the Boulders into stone walls to make Medieval Walls to protect the Sulpher from other players. Use the knife to carve the bush stumps and use them as stairs to get up to the Sulpher. Hire a few people to guard your camp. If they want payment, pay them with Sulpher. Mine the Sulpher with the Mithril Pickaxe and trade it for Wheat and Wheat Seeds. Plant these so you can make Bread. After that, if you wish you can trade Sulpher for Berries and Apples to create Pie and Juice. Sulpher is good for one thing and one thing only: Gunpowder. This highly explosive brick is almost always created by large tribes, and Spire Island is the only island it is naturally found on. It can be traded for virtually anything, because everyone wants Gunpowder. Coal naturally is found on Spire Island, so you can make Gunpowder yourself. Spire Island is on the far side of the map from Mainland. It is hidden behind Horseshoe Island, and about an equal distance from both it and The Plateau. You will know if you see it, because it lives up to it's name; a group of 3 massive stone spires sticking into the sky. The entrance to the top is on the inward side of the spire furthest from Horseshoe, the shortest one. The only way to the Sulpher, at the tops of the other two spires, is to make stairs up, like the ones I described before. Magma 'Hard ' Description Magma Island Miners Paradise! no torches needed to go into the place that people came for the cave of minerals every single one Resources Sulpher, Iron, Coal, Gold, Snow, Lynx, Trees, Berries, and Bushes Strategies Spring 'Easy ' Description Resources Water, Wheat, Carrots, Trees, Bushes, Dirt, Clay, Iron, Gold, Small Stones Strategies Desert 'Hard ' Description A basic desert next to a towering above mountain of sandstone. A simple desert with cactus nothing much left to be said. The cactus has fruit called Prickly Pear. Prickly Pear is only found on this island, which is useful because you can make Cacti Walls with each plant. It is also known for the island that naturally have sandstone. Resources Sandstone, Whole Island is Sand, Prickly Pear Strategies The secret of living here is make sandstone walls to make huts and wells bring food and compost try to bring apple trees they will give you wood which is essential to this island. Lynx 'Hard ' Description Smallest Known island that is not in a group. It is known to have 2 of the other islands specials, Lynx is also found on magma and Flax is also found on Flax. Not so special. Resources Lynx, Trees, Flax, Flax Flowers, Bushes, Small Tree, and Gold Strategies Ore 'Mediocre (Spawn) ' Description Resources Coal, Iron, Sulpher, Small Stone, Small Sticks, Trees, Berries, and water in a cave. Strategies